Black Hole (ClumsyBM's version)
Statistics Black hole is a superior fusion element of Gravity, Space, and 900 diamonds. This spell is powerful in many ways, to where it's defending the caster and party members, to launching powerful spells that can do potential damage. It's color palette consists of black and white. Spells Trans-Dimensional Warp (Transportation Spell) "User creates a trans-dimensional hole that will warp them to their desired location" The user begins to "tear" a small bit of their dimension and creates a black hole (or warp). Then, the user leaps into the warp as it begins to dash to their desired location with their mouse. If the warp hits an opponent, that opponent will be warped back to the spot where the user first stood. * This spell in real life would take you to a place call the multiverse (since it's a wormhole) * This spell was inspired by a series of TV shows that involved trans-dimensional warps * The warp can be either black or white This spell consumes 370 mana, deals 300 dmg when the opponent is hit, and has a 7 second cooldown. Emptiness (Blast Spell) "User begins to tear a part of the world to create a void orb. This orb is capable of creating potential damage to anything it touches" The user starts to tear a piece of the world to create a void. This void is quickly launched to its location. The orb may be fast, but it does not last long. And, the orb can go through anything. This orb only lasts for a maximum of 15 seconds. * This spell costs 485 shards * The orb, which is the void, can go through anything (blasts, beams, people, walls, anything) * If the orb manages to hit the opponent, it will blind them for 2 seconds '' This spell consumes, 480 mana, deals 350 dmg when touched by a player, and has a 10 second cooldown.'' Black Hole (AoE Spell) "User creates a giant white star that turns into a large black hole that sucks players in and throws them out in a short distance." The user creates a giant white star that begins to turn into a black hole. Any players in its range will get sucked in, and thrown back out. As they are thrown back out, any spells they use will be sucked into the black hole, and will never return. * This spell costs 789 shards * Any spells that go into the hole will enter an "event horizon", the point of no return * Opponents are given a quick stun once they are thrown back out of the hole * The white star becomes a black hole since it is a giant star, it collapses on itself in order to make the black hole happen This spell consumes 600 mana, deals 250 dmg when flung out, with a 10 second cooldown Space-Time Continuum (Contact Spell) "User creates a rip in the space-time continuum and throws the opponent right into the rip, dealing incredible damage." The user holds the opponent with great force as he creates a large rip in the space-time continuum. Then, he throws the opponent into the rip, that teleports him to a nearby area. The opponent will get blinded by the rip, and stunned once he is out of the rip. * This spell costs 945 shards * Some say that a rip in the space-time continuum leads to another dimension, or leads to the end of the world * A user caught in the spell will be blinded instantly for 3 seconds in the hole This spell consumes 700 mana, deals 450 dmg in the hole, with a 15 second cooldown. Event Horizon (Ultimate Spell) "User becomes a giant star that collapses on itself to become a gigantic black hole. Any user caught in this hole will hit a white area called the event horizon." The user turns into a giant star that collapses into a giant black hole. This black hole will trap anybody in it and will hit a white circle called the event horizon. When someone hits the event horizon, it will instantly deplete the speed of anyone who is caught in the ultimate. Then shortly after, the black hole will collapse on itself, bringing everyone closer to the player, and create a large explosion. * This spell costs 1432 shards * The event horizon is the point of no return. So, in conclusion, the amount of speed depleted from the opponent, will not gain it back * The final part is an inspiration of Supernova, space's ultimate This spell consumes 1000 mana, deals 550 dmg in the explosion & deals 255 dmg to anyone who hits the event horizon, with a 190 second cooldown. Category:ClumsyBm's Element Ideas.